Warmog's Armor
Warmog's Armor is an advanced item in League of Legends.Warmog's Armor's item page at LeagueofLegends.com Notes *It requires 100 minion kills minus 10 for each champion kill and assist to reach its full potential of 1270 (920+350) health and 40 (30+10) health regeneration. As such, it is most significant for tanks that have adequate farming abilities. If you managed to max out six , they would grant you a bonus 7620 (5520+2100) Health and 240 (180+60) health regeneration. *Tanks that build can be countered by , as it scales off maximum health. Recipe * (1110g) * (475g) * (435g) * 980g Similar items * * * Background The living armor protected the greatest troll warrior in the entire realm during the bloodiest and most devastating battles of the Rune Wars. Deep within the dark woods of Crystone the living armor waits to protect its next owner. A word of warning required before seeking out Warmog... it will protect you for a time, but when it grows tired of you, who will protect you from it? Trivia * has a stacking feature where minion kills count similar to , but is unlike , and for which only champion kills and assists count. In addition, unlike all of the above, does not lose its stacks upon death. *A build consisting of and is referred to as "Atmog's". Building a and with a is known as "Fratmog's" or "Fratmog's Armor/Impaler". It gives 19 additional attack damage to it. Patch history would go beyond 350 bonus health on assists. V1.0.0.131: * Passive health gain cap reduced to 350 from 450. * Passive health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 10 from 15. * Health gain per kill or assist reduced to 35 from 45, minion kill reduced to 3.5 from 4.5. * Health regeneration per 5 seconds gain per kill or assist reduced to 1 from 1.5, minion kill reduced to 0.1 from 0.15. V1.0.0.129: * No longer purchasable in the Dominion game mode. V1.0.0.108: * Tooltip will now show the current stats on its passive. V1.0.0.103: * Combine cost reduced to 980 from 1100. * Health increased to 920 from 770. * Passive changed to: Permanently gain 4.5 health and .15 health regeneration per 5 seconds per minion kill. Champion kills and assists grant 45 health and 1.5 health regeneration per 5 seconds. Bonuses cap at +450 health, and +15 health Regen per 5. V0.9.25.21: * Health reduced to 850 from 900. V0.9.22.16: * Recipe cost increased to 1100 from 1075. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Maximum health stack increased to 500 from 400. * Health regeneration per 5 seconds cap increased to 62.5 from 50. April 18, 2009 Patch: * Recipe cost increased to 1025 from 765 (total cost to 3000 from 2740). * Added a cap for bonus health / regen of +400 Health, and 50 Health regeneration per 5. * Health gain per kill modified to 4 from 5 (to 40 from 25 on champions), and regeneration per kill modified to 0.1 from 0.05 (to 1 from 0.5 for champions). }} References Category:Advanced Items Category:Health Items Category:Health Regen Items Category:Snowball Items Category:Defense Items